Medical Discoveries of the Future
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: Originally a "Captain and Coffee Boy" fic, Jack has a slight issue with his 51st century genetics, one that affects Ianto just as much as him. How will they cope? Warnings - Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally part of "The Captain and The Coffee Boy" series, but it was expanding so much I decided it may as well be it's own fic. Sorry for the confusion :)

* * *

Jack was pacing. It was usually a bad sign when Jack could be seen pacing his office, but this time there was no one to see him do it. As Jack paced, he was thinking. And as he was thinking, he was worrying. He had a problem, one that he had to talk to someone about, but who?

Ianto was out of the question. This problem, if you could call it that, would affect him even more than Jack. It might possibly send him into some kind of shock-induced coma, and if not it would definitely confuse him, as it was something beyond belief in this world. So Ianto was out.

That really only left Owen. After all, he was a doctor; he would have some idea of Jack's predicament, even if he couldn't do anything about it. Of course, there was no way he could deal with this alone, but he should at least be able to help on the short-term.

Jack took a deep breath, picked up his phone and called Owen. He was met with quite a few dial tones before a rather grumpy Londoner answered.

"What do you want, Harkness?"

"Oh, that's a nice way to greet your boss!" Jack said sarcastically, and he could practically hear Owen's eye roll.

"Whatever, you know you only ring this number when you want something"

"Caught me" Jack grimaced, "Can you come in? It's important"

"God, what's happened now?"

"Just...get here as soon as you can" Jack said sharply and hung up. He dropped the phone on the desk and began pacing again, trying to decide the best way to approach the situation.

It seemed a lifetime (and in Jack's case that was a really long time) later that Owen walked casually through the door into the hub. Jack rushed over to him, which caused Owen to shrink away slightly at the approach.

"Bloody hell, Jack, what's wrong with you?"

Jack sighed, "Remember that book I gave you about medical discoveries of the future?"

Owen nodded warily.

"Do you remember what it said about the 51st century?"

"Yeah, about how they can slow down the aging process so wrinkles show less, and how men can have children themselves..." he trailed off, eyeing Jack's guilty face warily, "What...Jack, are you...?"

Jack nodded, "I think so, and that's why I need you"

Owen's eyes widened, "Come down, and I'll take a look" he gestured towards the autopsy room.

Jack followed, biting his lip worriedly. He jumped up onto the table as Owen prepared a scanner. Jack remained tense the entire time as Owen scanned his body, glancing at his computer every so often. He put the equipment down silently, turning towards Jack, who sat nervously, his face a picture of panic.

"So?" Jack pressed, seeing Owen's reluctance.

Owen sighed, "You were right, Jack"

"So I'm...?"

Owen nodded, "I dunno how the hell to deal with it, I mean, I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's ok; I have a friend who can help" Jack breathed, "Thank you, Owen"

Owen shrugged it off, "But what are you gonna do, Jack?"

Jack looked up at the doctor, "I've got to tell Ianto"

* * *

The moment Jack had been dreading presented itself later that day, when Ianto suggested they go out for lunch. Jack led them to Ianto's favourite Italian in the Bay, much to Ianto's surprise.

"What's this about?" Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged, "just felt like a change"

Ianto accepted his answer, much to Jack's relief, and they settled down to lunch. Jack was uncomfortable throughout the meal, trying to find the opportune moment. Ianto, who had always been rather intuitive, noticed Jack's discomfort.

"Are you Okay, Jack?" he asked, reaching over to stroke the back of Jack's hand comfortingly.

Jack pulled back, not meeting Ianto's eyes, "I have something to tell you"

"Oh God" Ianto muttered nervously, bringing his glass of water up to his lips.

Jack took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"

Ianto spluttered, sending the water he'd been drinking all over the front of Jack's shirt.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry" he gasped, "Wait, what?"  
"I'm pregnant" Jack repeated, dabbing at his shirt with a serviette.

"But...How?" Ianto breathed.

"In the 51st century, they discover a way for men to have children. It's genetic, so boys are born with it. Of course, most children are still born the usual way, but it's possible for two men to..."

"So, what does this mean?"

"Well, it affects you just as much as me, Yan" Jack pointed out, "I mean, technically, the baby's half yours"

Ianto gasped, lost for words. Jack reached over to hold Ianto's hand.

"I thought you were gonna tell me you were seeing someone else," Ianto murmured, and Jack smiled weakly.

"Of course not, Yan, Why would I ever want anyone else?"

Ianto ignored him, "What do we do, Jack? I mean, will you be in any danger?"

Jack shook his head, "It's a simple procedure either way"

"What do you mean, either way?" Ianto asked, shocked, "You can't be thinking of getting rid of it?"

"I don't want to" Jack admitted, "But, if it's what you want, I'd understand why you wouldn't want to..."  
"What? Have a child with you?" Ianto asked, "God, Jack, why wouldn't I want that? Sure, it'll be difficult, but it would be, well, bloody fantastic!"

Jack beamed, "Really? We're gonna do this?"

Ianto nodded, "I'd love to" he said simply.

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto into a mind-blowing kiss. Neither one was willing to end the kiss, so they kept going until a waiter came over and politely asked them to continue somewhere else. They grinned as they walked out hand in hand, neither one thinking that they probably couldn't return to their favourite restaurant again.

"So..." Jack turned to Ianto as they strolled back to the hub, "You're sure, then? We're gonna have a baby?"  
"We're gonna have a baby" Ianto repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair walked hand in hand into the hub, smiling to each other. Jack nodded to Owen as they entered, who smiled back warmly, for him anyway.

"Um...guys?" Jack yelled, "There's something we need to tell you"

Gwen, Tosh and Owen gathered round the couple, the latter grinning as he knew what was going on.

"Well," Jack started, "Me and Ianto...we're gonna have a baby!"

Gwen and Tosh squealed simultaneously, rushing over to hug the two men. Owen shook hands with each of them.

"Congratulations mate" he said.

"So how are you gonna do it?" Gwen asked, "Are you adopting, using a surrogate, or what?"

Jack shook his head, "No, we are actually _having_ a baby...ourselves"

"But...how? I mean, not that I've ever checked, but neither of you have a..."  
"But you don't have to have that" Owen interrupted, "in the 51st century, doctors have developed a gene that allows men to produce and carry children. They develop it from women's genes, and apparently men are born with it"

"So, you're part woman, Jack?"

Ianto struggled to contain his laughter, as Jack glared in Gwen's direction.

"I can assure you I'm all man" he stated, "Just ask him" he added, nudging Ianto playfully.

"Let me get this straight" Tosh interrupted the banter, "You're pregnant?"  
Jack nodded, "And the baby's half yours, half Ianto's?" another nod, "But how are you gonna give birth?"  
"There's a procedure, sorta like a caesarean, and I'll get in contact with someone who knows what to do" Jack smiled, "He's the right kind of doctor"

Ianto grinned, resting his head on Jack's shoulder fondly. Jack wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. Tosh and Gwen both had tears in their eyes at the sight before them, at these two people very much in love, who were now going to have a baby together.

"So, guys, I know it'll be difficult, with the fact that we catch aliens for a living, and all, but..."

"Hey, don't worry about that, we'll all pull our weight" Owen answered, "It's not like we're incapable of coping without you, Jack"

"Yes, but are you able to cope without Ianto's coffee?" he smirked.

Owen paled visibly, "I...um, well, I suppose we'll have to..."  
Ianto chuckled, "Don't worry, Owen, I'll still make you coffee, even when he's the size of a house"

All three of the Torchwood employees breathed a sigh of relief at this,

"SO, anyway" Jack clapped his hands, "That was all we had to say, now we'd better get some work done, people!"

Ianto rolled his eyes as Tosh and Gwen returned to their desks with a groan. Owen clapped Ianto on the back before turning to Jack.

"So, as the team doctor, do you want me to take care of the scans and stuff?"

"If you don't mind" Jack nodded,

"Is this gonna be like a normal pregnancy, like the whole 9 months and everything?"  
"Yep, almost exactly the same"

Owen groaned, "are you gonna have all that pregnancy crap, like morning sickness, mood swings, cravings?"

"Oh, yes!" Jack grinned, "It's gonna be fun"

And with that, he skipped merrily off to his office. Ianto came up behind Owen, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.  
"Thanks, mate" he smiled, "Ya know, I'm gonna end up killing him with these mood swings and things"

Ianto laughed, "There's something he hasn't realised, and I think you're gonna want to be there when I tell him"

Owen looked confused, so Ianto grinned and yelled for Jack to come down. He came bounding down from his office to land at Ianto's feet.

"You called, oh handsome one?" he beamed. But Ianto's next sentence wiped the grin right off his face and his eyes widened in horror,

"I just realised something...when you're pregnant, you can't drink coffee, Jack"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 7 months since Jack had made his announcement, and the Torchwood team had efficiently fallen into a routine that accommodated Jack's current condition. He surprisingly wasn't getting as big as everyone had expected, In fact, you could barely tell he was pregnant; he could just pass for a slightly overweight man. As Jack's due-date drew near, Gwen and Tosh were becoming more excited with each passing day, constantly asking questions.

Gwen, Jack, Ianto and Tosh sat in the Hub on a particularly quiet, three of them sipping coffee, much to Jack's chagrin. Their conversation unsurprisingly turned to Jack and Ianto's baby.

"So, do you have any names in mind yet?" Gwen asked,

Both men shrugged simultaneously, "We haven't really thought about it" Ianto answered.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Come on! The Doctor will be here in 2 days, to take you to the future, where you'll have the baby, and you haven't even got a bloody idea of a name!"

"Well, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl" Ianto protested weakly.

"We'd welcome any ideas you girls have" Jack said, really just to stop them complaining.

The girls squealed happily, running off to find a baby-name book that Ianto assured them was somewhere in the archives. As they left, Jack turned to Ianto with a smile.

"So, do you have any ideas?" he asked

"I honestly haven't thought about it" he admitted. Suddenly Jack gasped, placing a hand on his stomach.  
"Jack?" Ianto stood up, panicked, "What's wrong?"

"It's kicking" Jack grinned, grabbing Ianto's hand and placing it so he could feel.

"Oh my God" Ianto breathed, "That's...wow"

"I know" Jack smiled, tears of happiness in his eyes. He looked up, seeing that Ianto was just as choked up as he was.

"I love you, Yan" he beamed,

"I love you too" Ianto replied, leaning down to kiss Jack gently. Jack reciprocated, cupping Ianto's cheek tenderly. As they pulled back, Ianto smiled down at his lover,

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Nope, I can't wait to be honest"

"Me neither" Ianto grinned, "We really should think of some names though"

Jack nodded as Gwen came skipping merrily back into the main hub, Tosh behind her with a book in her hand.

"We found a book of Welsh baby names, thought you might be interested" said Gwen, taking her place on the sofa.

"The baby just kicked," Jack announced, causing both women to squeal. They launched themselves at Jack, frantically touching his stomach.

"It's not kicking now!" Jack laughed, as they pulled back disappointedly.

"So, anyway, baby names?" Ianto asked, as Tosh handed him the book.

"We've got LOADS of ideas!" said Gwen excitedly.

"What about combining your own names? People do it all the time"

"What like...Janto?"

"Hmm, maybe not" Tosh grinned, "What about Tegan, for a girl?"

"That's pretty" Gwen agreed, "I like Morgan, for a boy"

"There's so many! How the hell are we gonna decide?" he groaned, flicking through the book.

Gwen giggled suddenly, "What about Rhywiol?"

"NO!" Ianto yelled,

"Ianto, look at the two of you, that child is gonna be bloody..."

"That doesn't mean we have to name it that! It's not even a real name!"

"What does it mean?" Jack asked,

"Never you mind! We're not calling the baby that"

Gwen laughed, "Okay, fine"

Suddenly, the hub was filled with a deafening sound as the TARDIS materialised, much to the shock of the team. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out, grinning,

"Well, hello! Sorry, I know I'm early, but I was in the area and thought I'd pop by"

He greeted the team one by one, coming to Jack last,  
"Wow, check you out!" he chuckled, "There's something you don't see every day"

"That's true" Ianto piped up, "But, Jack is just one of those people" he smiled lovingly, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. The Doctor smiled at the pair, happy that his old friend had finally found happiness. They sat catching up, sipping cup after cup of Ianto's coffee.

Suddenly, Jack gasped in shock, clutching his stomach,

"Doctor, something's happening"

Both the Doctor and Ianto were at Jack's side immediately, Ianto sick with worry, the Doctor surprisingly calm.  
"What's going on, Jack?"

"I think...I think the baby's coming" Jack breathed.

"Oh, God" Ianto gasped as the Doctor ran into the TARDIS, preparing for the journey to the 51st century.

"Ianto, get him in here!" he yelled. Ianto supported Jack into the TARDIS, shouting to Gwen and Tosh as they left.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, look after the place!"  
"Of course, good luck, boys!" Gwen yelled as the TARDIS de-materialised again, journeying to the 51st century.

* * *

None of the men were sure how he did it, but The Doctor managed to get them there in 3 minutes flat. They had materialized in front of a 51st century hospital, which Ianto and The Doctor got Jack into in record time. They went to the front desk, where the Doctor flashed the receptionist a piece of paper in a wallet, and they were led into a hospital room. A doctor came in as soon as they were settled.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Reynolds, and I'll be delivering your baby" he smiled, "So, which one of you is the father?"

"That's me" Ianto piped up, his breath catching in his throat as it hit him. In a short amount of time, he would have a baby of his own.

"Right, well I need to do a few routine examinations, so if you two could wait outside, we shouldn't be long"

As Ianto and the Doctor left the room, Ianto sank down into a chair, his eyes wide with fear. The Doctor was at his side in seconds, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Ianto?"

"It's just hit me" he gasped, "I'm having a baby"

"Yes you are" The Doctor chuckled, "Congratulations"

"How the Hell am I gonna be a father?"

"You're gonna be a great dad, Ianto, I know it"

"But I don't have a clue what I'm doing!"

"Do you think anyone does in the beginning? It's something you pick up along the way" he smiled, "And Jack's just as nervous as you are, so don't worry, you're in this together"

"That's true"

"And in a few hours, you and Jack will have a beautiful baby of your very own"

Ianto beamed thankfully at the Doctor as Dr. Reynolds appeared at the door,

"We're about ready to start the procedure"

"Is everything okay?"

"Both Jack and the baby are fine" he assured them, "Now, follow me into theatre"

Ianto took a deep breath before following the doctor into theatre, where he found Jack, now dressed in a hospital gown, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey, how you doing?" Ianto asked, taking Jack's hand,

"I'm doing good" Jack smiled, "kinda crapping myself now though"

"I hope you don't mean that literally" Ianto chuckled apprehensively as the doctor approached them,

"Right, Jack, are you ready to start?"

"You make it sound like an eye exam or something" Jack muttered, "yeah, I'm ready"

The doctor nodded, preparing his equipment as a nurse came in to help. Jack winked at the pretty nurse despite himself, as she giggled and Ianto rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"God, Jack, do you ever stop?" he sighed, "You're about to give birth"

"Yeah, to our child" Jack beamed, kissing Ianto's hand softly.

"It's gonna be amazing, Jack" Ianto smiled, leaning down to kiss Jack chastely on the lips. Jack instantly became aroused, pulling Ianto towards him and deepening the kiss, making a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl, much to Ianto's surprise. The nurse came up and coughed pointedly, causing Jack to pull back with a glare in her direction.

"Sorry" she murmured, "Mr Jones, the anaesthetic we've given Jack may play havoc with his hormones, you may have noticed" she giggled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I think I got that" Ianto breathed, blinking a few times to clear his head. The nurse smiled fondly at the pair before nodding to the doctor, who came over, carrying a surgical instrument.

"We're ready" the doctor said, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous" Jack admitted, "But ready"

"You'll be fine" the doctor assured him, "So, you're aware with the procedure"

"Yeah" Jack nodded, "But Ianto doesn't know what'll happen"

"Right, I'll explain during the process, seeing as we need to do something now, this little one's ready" the doctor patted Jack's stomach lightly before picking up his surgical instrument once more.

"This is a laser scalpel; this will make the incision in Jack's stomach cleanly and efficiently. The procedure is then pretty much a caesarean, so in around 10 minutes, you'll have your baby"

"So, will Jack be in any pain?"

"He won't feel a thing" the doctor smiled, "The anaesthetic will make him numb"

"Yeah, I've noticed" Jack muttered, "I can't feel anything below the neck, and it's freaking me out!"  
The doctor laughed, "That's a good thing, and we've got to get started now"

Jack nodded, grasping Ianto's hand tightly as the doctor began, using the laser scalpel to slice Jack's stomach. Ianto kept his eyes looked on Jack's, noting the fear in those beautiful blue eyes. He smiled comfortingly, making sure he didn't look at what the doctor was doing, knowing his heart (and his stomach) couldn't take seeing Jack cut up. Suddenly, there was a soft crying sound from where the doctor was working, the noise forcing Ianto to look up, and gasp. There stood the doctor, a small baby in his hands, which he was now handing to a nurse to clean up.

"What...where...?" Ianto stuttered,

"Don't worry" Dr Reynolds smiled, "The nurse is just taking her to get cleaned up"

"Her?"

"Yes, you have a baby girl" he grinned, "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Ianto beamed, tears forming in his eyes, "so much"

"No problem"

"Jack, we have a daughter"

"I know, it's amazing" Jack smiled as the nurse came back, a small bundle in her arms.

"Here you go," she smiled, placing the baby in Jack's arms. Both men gasped at the sleeping child,  
"She's beautiful" Ianto whispered, as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Yan, she has your eyes!" Jack beamed, stroking the baby's cheek tenderly. Ianto smiled as he looked into the eyes identical to his own, kissing the top of Jack's head sweetly. Jack smiled up at him, holding his hands out to him,

"Do you wanna hold her?" he asked,

Ianto nodded, taking the baby gently in his arms, smiling down at her. He moved to stroke her cheek, but she grabbed his finger tightly in her tiny hand, grasping it tightly as she drifted off to sleep again. Ianto looked up at Jack, who had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked

"Yeah" Jack smiled, "It's just...I don't think life gets any more perfect than this"

Ianto smiled back, leaning in to kiss Jack happily. Suddenly, there was a timid knock at the door and the Doctor poked his head around it.

"How did it go?" he asked

"Why don't you come in and see?" Ianto smiled as the doctor walked towards him, having spotted the bundle in his arms.

"Wow" The Doctor gasped, "She's amazing, and she looks the spit of both of you"

"Lucky thing" Jack said cheerily,

"It's a shame the anaesthetic didn't affect your ego" Ianto rolled his eyes,

"He's got a point though, Ianto" The doctor piped up, "She really is gorgeous"

"Thank you, for everything" Jack smiled

"No problem, I had fun" the Doctor laughed, "Besides, they do great coffee in this place"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well, nowhere near as good as yours, of course"

The baby shifted in Ianto's grasp as she woke up, opened her eyes wide to take in her surroundings,

"There's no doubting she's yours, Ianto, look at her eyes"

Ianto smiled down at the child, tickling under her chin gently and whispering to her. Jack smiled at the pair, swinging his legs off the bed and getting up.

"Sure you should be doing that?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow,

"You know how quickly I recover, and we'll have to be getting back soon anyway, there are a few people who're desperate to see this little one" he smiled, leaning down to kiss the baby on the forehead gently.

Ianto grinned at Jack before turning his attention back to the baby, whose eyes were drooping with tiredness. Ianto rocked her gently, whispering softly to her in Welsh. As she drifted off to sleep again, Ianto beamed at how lucky he was to have what he had. However hard his life at Torchwood had been, he had his happiest times there, and it had led him to Jack, and now they had their child, he knew he wouldn't change anything for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

As Gwen, Tosh and Owen sat anxiously in the Hub, they all breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the distinct sound of a TARDIS approaching. They all jumped up in excitement as the blue box materialised before them, and the three men stepped out, Ianto carrying a small bundle in his arms. The baby had fallen soundly asleep with Ianto's finger clasped tightly in her tiny hand, refusing to let go. The girls squealed in delight, before being shushed by Jack, pointing to the sleeping child. They nodded, creeping up towards Ianto. They gasped aloud as they took in the little girl's beauty,

"Oh, she looks just like you" Gwen breathed,

"She's beautiful" Tosh agreed,

"Yeah" Owen smiled fondly, "Like an angel" he stopped as he noticed that everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

"I mean...um...oh, come on, she's lovely"

Ianto looked back to his daughter lovingly, "Yeah, she is"

"So, does she have a name?" Tosh asked,

"Do you wanna, or shall I?" Jack asked Ianto,

"No, go ahead" Ianto smiled,

"Okay, Torchwood, meet...Melissa Rose Harkness-Jones"

Gwen and Tosh squealed happily, while Owen beamed and shook hands with Jack, seeing as Ianto was still holding the baby. The commotion caused the baby to stir in Ianto's arms, sniffling quietly at the shock of her new surroundings.

"Hey, you" Ianto beamed down at his daughter, "Welcome to Torchwood"

"Can I hold her?" Gwen asked. Ianto nodded, placing the baby girl into her waiting arms.

"Hello, Melissa" Gwen cooed, "I'm your auntie Gwen" she looked up at Jack and Ianto, "she's really beautiful"

"I know" Jack beamed, "I'm the happiest guy in the world" he looked down at the child, then to Ianto, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"I love you, Yan" Jack sighed, pressing a kiss to his lips,

"I love you too, Jack" Ianto replied, "And you're right, life doesn't get any more perfect"

They smiled fondly at each other before turning back to the group. They were shocked to find both Tosh and Gwen had tears flowing down their cheeks, and even Owen looked slightly choked up. Gwen was pulled out of her teary trance as Melissa began to cry in her arms. She looked up to Jack for help, who took the baby from her with a smile,

"I think someone needs to go to bed" Jack smiled to Ianto, "Meaning me too, to be honest"

"Well, you've had a hard day, giving birth and everything"

Jack chuckled softly, "You coming?"

"Would you mind?" Ianto asked the rest of the team.

"Of course not, you go get some rest" Gwen smiled, "You're gonna need it with a baby"

"Yeah, we were gonna call it a night anyway, the rift's been surprisingly quiet"

"Thanks" Ianto smiled, "Well, goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight" they chorused, "goodnight, Melissa"

Ianto and Jack led Melissa to the small bedroom underneath Jack's office. They had agreed that they would mostly live at Ianto's flat, but the cot they had put in Jack's room would do for tonight. Jack smiled as he lowered his daughter into the cot, as she settled to sleep within seconds. Jack watched her sleep fondly as he felt arms wrap around his waist,

"Thank you" Ianto whispered against Jack's neck. Jack turned in his grasp, wrapping his arms securely around Ianto's waist as the Welshman's arms moved up to his neck.

"For what?"

"For bringing her into the world" Ianto sighed, "She's perfect"

"Hey, you got me pregnant, remember?" Jack chuckled, "So thank you"

They stood watching their baby daughter sleeping soundly before settling into bed themselves, curling up together in the small space. Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest smiling into his neck. Jack sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around Ianto, sinking into sleep. They drifted off with identical smiles on their faces, both so happy at the perfection that was their life at the moment.

* * *

Just so you know, the name Melissa has nothing to do with Melissa Morretti, AKA Alice Carter. In this fic, ALice's name is in fact Alice, and always has been. Melissa's just a name I happen to like :D sorry for any confusion...


End file.
